Percy Jackson and the Last Ancient
by ApalcalypticBunny42
Summary: It's starting with Nico telling Percy about his plan to beat Kronos. Percy finds out he's an Ancient.Rated for violence and language! I suck at summaries, so just read! R&R! It's on hold for now. I'm so sorry, but I'm also working on different stories.
1. Prologue

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Prologue

**A/N This Percy Jackson series are owned by Rick Riordan, not me. This is the disclaimer for the whole story. From this part on, it starts when Nico tells how Percy could defeat Kronos. There's also going to be Percy singing music by Cascada and one song by Simple Plan later on. I stink at writing lyrics, but whatever. I get crazy sometimes, so don't blame me for crazy things! Anywho... enjoy! R&R!**

_Flash back_

_" Ok. First of all, you know Annabeth still has feelings for Luke, right?" Nico asked, carefully choosing his words._

_" Ya, I know pretty clearly," Percy said._

_" Well, there's a way to free him. You know, for Annabeth?" Nico asked again._

_" Really?! I would do it if it makes Annabeth happy. Even if it's the last thing I do!" Percy exclaimed._

_" Well, it _will_ be the last thing you do, sadly for me. It's "cause your my cousin, ya know?" Nico said sadly," If I lose you, my lifes gonna be pretty boring. And sad. Thalia will be the last of my cousins, but she's lietenant of the Hunters, so there's no chance for that. You were the closest to me. Well, as close as a son of Hades can have," Nico sighed with a hint of melancholy. _

_" Well, 'cause I'm not gonna make it, just remember me, will ya? Can you also take care of camp for me? Mostly my other friends? It'll be a miracle if I survive. Come on, let's eat some of the cake and ice cream like I said. Well, blue cake and blue ice cream. I'll also introduce you to Paul Blofis and my mom. I'm going to explain to Paul that I'm a half blood. Give me some support will you?" Percy responded, pondering on what Nico said. " Let's not think about the bad things. You can tell me later, so.. ya. Just don't worry for now. I'm still wondering how you are... emotional 'cause your a son of Hades..." Percy trailed off. Together, they started walking down the stairs and heard Sally laugh. Gods, this is gonna get pretty hard for Percy to tell Paul something like this. When they walked in, Sally immediatly stopped laughing and saw Nico._

_" Percy, who is this? I didn't see him walk through the door. He looks like..." Sally trailed off._

_" Mom, this is Nico, son of Hades," Percy said. Wow, Percy thought, I already said Nico, son of Hades. Yep, I'm crazy._

_" Wait, you mean Hades, as in, Hades, god of the dead and the Underworld?!" Paul exclaimed._

_" The excatly same one," Nico responded._

_" Paul, I'm going to tell you a family secret. Well, not really family. It's kinda a world secret, but anyways, the Greek gods are real. Mount Olympus is real," Percy started to explain," There's also these type of people called demigods, also known as half bloods. Nico here, is a son of Hades as I said, I am a son of Poseidon. I'm also the, um, prophecy kid who decides the fate of the Olympus, the Greek gods, and, um, the whole world. The Titans are also real. I either choose to join the Titan's leader, Kronos, or keep to the Gods. So far, I'm keepin' to the Gods. Nico has a plan, but he wants to eat some cake and ice cream 'cause he's hungry. Lots of traveling he did..."_

End of flashback

Percy had finished explaining everything and heard that Paul could see through the mist, but not as clear as he used to, just like Percy's mom. Nico had finally finished his cake and ice cream and he started to explain his plan.

" Ok... Well, first of all, like I said to you Percy, there's a _huge_ chance that Percy won't live. I have been studying in the Underworld's library and found some useful information," Nico started.

" Hold on. You said Percy had a _huge _chance of not surviving, as in he will die?!" Percy's mom exclaimed.

" Yup," Nico responded. " But he _could_ survive if he has enough power. Well, my plan is to let Kronos take over Percy's body, which releases Luke, and Percy has to sustain him. Like I said, if he doesn't have enough power, Kronos would _fully _take over Percy's body and there goes Percy. Bye-bye. His spirit would be eroded from his body. There will be a difference to him, though. He would have golden eyes and much more power than just water. to be exact, he could use anything he wanted to. A child of the Big Three's body is a perfect body for Kronos. But heres a chance he would survive. Lon, long time ago, there was a race of people called the Ancients. They were extremely powerful, almost enough to wipe out the Gods. Lucky for the Gods, the Ancients were all half bloods. They could control any element just like Kronos, but first, they have to announce that they accept being a Ancient. To mark they were a Ancient, they would be born with a locket around there neck," Percy's mom gulped at this in realization of something Percy didn't know," and it would disappear in a matter of minutes. Once they announce they are a Ancient, a mark that consists of a thunderbolt with the color of there Olympian parent and around it would be the sign of there Olympians sphere of power would be on there forehead. They would scream and black out. In a week, they would wake up with there Olympian parents power maximied to its full extent," Nico finished.

" Oh my Gods," Percy said.

" Indeed. Percy is an Ancient," Sally stated. Percy was wide-eyed. " He was born with a locket around his neck. I was surprised, but it suddenly disappeared."

" So... I'm going to announce it right? So might as well start now," Percy said. " Somebody catch me when I black out." Nico suddenly appeared behind Percy, ready. " Nico, be careful, I'm pretty heavy.

" Ok..."

" Ok. I, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, announce that I am a Ancient," then suddenly, an intense, searing pain ran through Percy and he screamed and black out right on cue. He fell into Nico's outstretched arms and Nico grunted.

_One week later..._

" It's been one week now, Nico," a voice said. It was the voice of the one and the only, Annabeth Chase.

" He's starting to stir!" bleated a familiar voice. It was Grover Underwood.

" Oh my Gods," a centaur's voice said, as in Chiron, " There's this weird mark on his forehead. It's a sea green thunderbolt with waves on it."

" Don't worry. It's just the mark of an Ancient," Nico replied.

" But the last Ancient died thousands of years ago! Who will he learn from?!" Chiron exclaimed. Percy suddenly jolted up at the mention of the last Ancient died thousands of year ago.

" What! The last Ancient died thousands of years ago?!" Percy suddenly exclaimed just lke Chiron.

" Yes, child. Welcome back to the world of conscious," Chiron said happily. Suddenly, Annabeth gave Percy a huge hug.

" Percy! You're finally awake!" she exclaimed.

" Yeah, I'm finally awake," He managed to gasp out that teensy bit of words. Annabeth realized that she was hugging Percy really hard, she moved away, blushing. Percy smiled at that. Silence... " Sorry about the hill," Annabeth said, trying to break the ice.

" Nah, it's ok. I understand you still have feelings for him, so I'm gonna bring him back. Just for you!" Silence... Percy realized what he said sounded real cheesy and he blushed. " Well, after all, he's my friend to. I need a lot o' training to manage to keep Kronos inside me." Annabeth gasped.

" What! You're going to let Kronos inside your body! Won't you die?!" Annabeth exclaimed.

" I won't if I have enough power. Probably after I learn every element as a Ancient, I could sustain him..." Percy replied," Atleast Luke will be back! Much better than my company."

" But then who could replace you as my best friend?!" Grover bleated out sadly.

" Erm... I did say I'll have a chance to survive, didn't I?" Percy asked.

" No..."

" Well, I did now!"

" Ok, ok!"

" Atleast my water powers are maxed out, right Nico?" Percy asked.

" Ya! One down, probably hundreds to go."

" Holy shit! did you just say _hundreds_ to go?!" Percy exclaimed.

" Um... yes?"

" Damn, this is going to take long. Whoa! I just realized I have a weird looking watch!" Percy said. He tried many things to activate what ever's inside, but never managed. " Uh... anybody have any ideas?" Percy blew on it and it started to morph. It morphed into a...

**HA ha! Cliffie! Review if this is good so far. Please review! One will do! No flames, they hurt! And I mean seriously, it hurts! If any of you got flames, you may have experienced it havn't you?! The chapter title, Prologue, doesn't really match this chapter, but who cares?! NOT ME! He he. I'm going to introduce new charecters into this story, taking a long time to get there. VERY LONG TIME! I have to work on my other story, so ya... Uh huh... Percy is gonna learn AWESOME new powers! Give me some power ideas. Like, hundreds of ideas. I have like twenty ideas right now, but hey, I don't spoil the surprise! SURPRISES! *Dances* Erm... you didn't see that... Old charecters would come in too! If people like this story after I finish this, I'll make a sequel! Surprise, surprise. I make long notes sometimes. Emphasis on sometimes... Heh heh... Ya guys want Percabeth? It'll come later in the story... Screw this... I'm putting in _one_ spoiler. WARNING! SPOILER, SPOILER! Percy would achieve to being a GOD! Even more powerful than Zeus himself. *Lightning rumbles* Erm, I gotta run before Zeus blows me to oblivion! Laters!**

**Percy: Please review! Review to keep my alive! Hey, he said Zeus wanted to blow _him_, not _me_ to oblivion! Woo hoo! *Zeus teleports Percy next to Linus***

**Linus: Hello... Percy... *Pants* Nice knowin' you**

**Percy: You, too... Wait! Who are you?!**

**Linus: The author of _this_ story**

**Percy: Oh!**

**Linus: Have a nice time being chased by Zeus! *teleports***

**Percy: Please come back! Help me!**

**Linus: Magic _words_?**

**Percy: Please review this story! One is good enough! No flames! *gets teleported away* Thank you!**

**Linus: No problemo. Well, you heard Percy, review! One is good enough! No flames! I'll work on the real first chapter! Well, good bye for now! Hope you don't get blown to oblivion by Lord Zeus!**

**Zeus: You heard him! Well, instead, I'm sending you, readers, to oblivion with my master lightning bolt! *brings out master lightning bolt* So review! Your going to oblivion with Kronos!**


	2. I Found Out I was the Last Ancient

Chapter 1

I Found Out I Was the Last Ancient

**So heres chapter 1! This is the first real chapter! Pretend the Greek letters I'm using is Ancient Greek. I don't know what the **_**c**_** looks like in Greek... I'm not sure why, but sometimes the Greek leters don't show up so ya... Anyway don't forget to R&R! And on with the story! Oh! I forgot to say thanks to percyjacksonfan and mia1dog! You started this chapter! Oh and when anybody reads this, whenever I save, the Greek letters I put disappears. Can somebody tell me how to keep the Greek letters up?!**

**percyjacksonfan: Thank you for the review!**

**mia1dog: Thank you for the review, too. I know the Ancients idea came out of nowhere, but what you mean by sart?**

The watch morphed into a locket. Inscribed on there it said Percy Jackson in Ancient Greek.

" Guys! It's inscribed with my name in that! It must mean that this can be only activated by me, right Nico?" Percy asked. Nico said nothing. Everybody was staring at him in awe. " Nico!"

" Wha' wha'?! Oh, um, what did you say?" Nico asked. Percy sighed

" I said that this is inscribed with my name, so it must mean only I can make it work, right Nico?"

" In the Underworld library, it said-" Nico started, but Annabeth burst out laughing.

" You? In the library? I can't imagine that," Annabeth said finally after a few minutes of her laughter.

" Hey, um, Annabeth, I think you mean you can't imagine _me_ in the library," Percy said immediatly.

" Yeah. You're actually right for once. Sorry Nico," Annbeth said.

" As I was saying, yes, you're right. Second time you're right in a one minute record for you! Gratz... I think? Nico said, smiling. Percy rolled his eyes. " Well, Percy, try actually opening the thing up. Then try putting it back into a watch. Wait, no, try joining your shield and the locket together. It might enhance your shield."

" Sure, why not... But I'm not doing it so it doesn't, like, get messed up of something?" Percy tried opening the locket up. Nothing happened. Then he got an idea. Percy said 'open' in Ancient Greek. The locket suddenly opened up. It was empty air. Suddenly, Percy had another idea. Whoa! Percy's on a roll of ideas. Percy said 'powers' in Ancient Greek and waves appeared, then disappeared after a few seconds. Percy said 'close' in Ancient Greek and it closed. " Wow... I'm good. So what you guys think the waves mean? I think it means water, so I have learned how to use water powers, which is pretty obviouse since I'm a son of Poseidon..." Percy said," And I'm on a roll with ideas!"

" Wow..." the others said all at once. Then Annabeth piped up " I never seen you with so many ideas, Seaweed Brain."

" Well, it's a first," Percy said before a searing pain erupted from his back. Percy immediatly blacked out.

" Percy!" Annabeth screamed before he fully blacked out. Wings started sprouting from his back. Everybody was goggled by the wings. After the wings finished sprouting from his back, Percy went back into the world of teh conscious.

" I feel like I have wings for some reason..." Percy suddenly said.

Chiron said," Well, you do have wings!"

" Oh my Gods!" Percy exclaimed. Then all of a sudden, a strange glow shined from the locket. Somehow, the locket was on Percy's neck. Percy took it up and examined it. The glow started to die down. Percy said 'powers' in Ancient Greek. The locket immediatly opened and first showed waves and it showed a new symbol. It showed three breeze symbols. It disappeared after a few seconds. " Guys... is it just me or do I have a feeling that was the power of air symbol? For the locket anyway." The others nodded in agreement. " Right now I have a crazy idea. Let's give it a spin!" Percy focused on a drachma in the the fountain Tyson built and willed it to move to his opened hand. The drachma flung into his hand. Percy stared at it. Then all of a sudden, his wings glowed he realized it didn't have any... feathers. Right after that thought, one of the of the wings gained one feather. Percy looked up and saw a few more campers near the door. Clarisse, Chris, Beckendorf, and Silena were there staring with gaping mouths wide in awe. He turned around and saw the same thing with Grover, Annabeth, Chiron, and Nico. " Oh my gods... I have crazy thought..." Percy said, breaking the people out of there trance.

" Spit it out, Prissy" Clarisse said.

" Well, after I willed the drachma and it flew to my hand, the wings I have right now grew a feather, so that means if I practice more of my air powers and get all those feathers on there, probably the wings would disappear and that probably would mean that I have mastered my air powers, right?" Percy said.

" It's true! In the bok about the Ancients, it said after you mastered a skill, the type of wing of the skill would disappear for the time being, then would reappear as a different type of wing and the locket would show you a new symbol, meaning that you gained a new power, and you have to master that power and so on so forth," Nico explained. All of a sudden, a conch horn blew, but in a different meaning. The hunters have arrived! That means Thalia had come right? Boy, was Percy right all right. Then Percy realized something.

" Chiron, what day is it?" Percy asked Chiron.

" It's Friday, child," Chiron replied.

" That means the Hunters have came for a game of Capture the Flag, right?" Percy asked.

" Maybe... usually they have other duties... I must go ask them. See you at dinner!" Chiron said and cantered out the room.

" Whoa! Did he just say dinner?! I missed almost the whole day?!" Percy exclaimed/asked.

" Well... ya..." Grover replied uneasily. The conch horn blew for dinner, saving Grover an explanation.

" Whew! Dinner time! I'm starving!" Nico said.

" 'K. Well, let's try shall we, body?" Percy said as he tried to stand up, he immediatly fell back down. " Ugh... I need some support. Can you guys help me?" Beckendorf came over and took one of Percy's arm and Grover took the other. " Thanks, guys," Percy said to them.

" No problem, Percy. After all, that's friends do right?" Beckendorf said. They started walking toward their destination. Many people immediatly started staring at Percy's, erm, wings. They started whispering to each other. Others just ignored it with no success. Percy sighed. Percy just had to be the last Ancient. In the world. For hundreds or thousands of years. They arrived in just a matter of minutes. Everbody in the pavillion all turned to stare at Percy.

" Oh my Gods," one of the campers muttered. Then Thalia saw Percy and her mouthed gaped at his wings.

" Um, Percy, what happened to you? You have wings!" Thalia exclaimed at last. The other Hunters agreed with there lietenant of Artemis. Suddenly, Artemis appeared in a shower of silver dust.

" Then it's true what the others saw," Artemis said at last, shooting a glance at Percy's wings.

" Others as in the other gods and godesses?" Percy questioned.

" Yes... well anyways, I'm just going to make an announcement. Today, the Hunters and I will join Capture the Flag tonight."

" Did you just say_ you will be playing_?" Travis Stoll said from the Hermes table.

" Yes. You can allow Percy to use his new powers then-" Artemis started.

" What?! Percy has new powers?! Come on Percy! Show us!" Conner exclaimed.

" Erm... don't you see I'm tired? I just grew wings and my Ancients mark is fuckin burnin' my forehead to ashes!" Percy plainly stated.

" Wait. Did you just say you have an Ancients mark? Show me," Artemis questioned. Percy raised his hair and showed Artemis his Ancients mark. It was still glowing a little and it suddenly burst with a huge light. Percy groaned and immediatly blacked out. Grover and Beckendorf were amazed, so they didn't catch Percy. The other campers gasped. Percy was still writhing in pain on the floor. Annabeth yelled out a 'Percy!' and ran to his side. Chiron came over and said to take Percy to the Big House. Nobody moved from the other campers and Annabeth took one of Percy's arm and had to drag Percy. Grover came over to Annabeth and helped with the other arm. Together, they mustered enough strength to drag Percy to the Big House. Annabeth went over to a cabinet and took out some Ambrosia and Nectar. She told Grover he could go and she started feeding Percy the food of the Gods. Grover left to tell Chiron that Percy was fine right now and Annabeth is taking care of him. Chiron then announced that Capture the Flag would be postponed until Percy woke up. The Ares cabin started mumbling about how Percy always ruins Athena cabin were thinking really hard about there battle plans against the Hunters and Artemis. And I mean really hard. Extra time for them!

* * *

Percy's POV

I blacked out due to the pain in my head... I was falling into a darkness... falling... falling... falling... Then suddenly, I felt a dark presence. It was Kronos, Lord of the Titans, or Luke Castellan. I hoped it was the real Luke. Damn ya! My wish came true. I saw Luke in a very battered state. He was looking very tired. His skin was still pale, due to the fact that Kronos was inhabited in his body. Without knowing I landed on the ground, I picked myself up and walked over to him. I waited and waited. He didn't realize I was there so I said

" Luke. I'm here. Is this just a dream..."

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I was finally finished feeding Percy thhe food of the Gods when Percy started mumbling. Then he said louder," Luke. I'm here. Is this just a dream or something?" Percy said, still unconscious. I moved closer to his bed and listened to his talk-when-uncounscious. He said, " Luke, are you ok? What happened? Or is this Kronos?" I shivered at the mentionof the Titan Lord's name, but I still continued listening intently. " Oh, good. If it was Kronos, that would have been bad... So Luke, why did you betray us? Why did you have to hurt Annabeth. I mean not physicaly, but emothionaly? She had loved you, Luke. I just want to bring her happiness. Is there anything I could do to help take away Kronos from your body? Even if it means sacrificing my life?" I had a tear dribbling down my face, but I immediatly wiped it away. Then Percy said," If that's the only way, I'll take the chance. I'll take your place, Luke. I'll let Kronos inhabit my body. I'm doing this because you were my friend and you didn't mean to betray us. His evil is great. And I'm also doing this because I love... Annabeth. I know she didn't have the same feelings for me, but I know she loves you, Luke. So I'm going to bring her happiness before I die. You said I'm going to have to kill myself, but it also kills Kronos, so I'll do it. For the sake of the Gods. For the sake of the world. For the sake of you, Luke. But mostly, for the sake of Annabeth. I know she'll be happy with you. To let Kronos take over my body, I'm going to have to join the Titans, right Luke?" Percy paused. I was crying hard now. I made no motion to try to wipe them away. Oh, Percy didn't know how much I love him too, but Luke's coming back! I also have feelings for Luke, but I couldn't choose. I started to cry when Percy mentioned he had to die to take down Kronos. " Camp would thnk I'm a traitor, so they'll forget me when I die. They'll have some conflict on trusting you again, but Annabeth would trust you in no time. The others would think I'm a traitor. Nobody would remember me for killing Kronos. So I'm just doing this for the happiness of Annabeth. Let's say... we meet in three months...?" I would remember Percy. It's true, I would trust Luke in no time at all. I bet Percy doesn't know I can hear him, so when he betrays us and moves to the Titans, I'll be there to tell camp. To tell camp that Kronos would inhabit Percy's body and let Luke go. Luke was drawn to Kronos by evil forces. I'll also tell them that it's the only way Percy could get close to him. Percy would have to kill himself to save camp, to save the Gods and Mount Olympus, and to save the world.

* * *

Luke's POV

" Thank you, Percy. But how would you be able to hold Kronos off long enough to strike yourself with a sword or the scythe?" I questioned him, " Only a God or an Ancient could hold him off for that long. They could hold them for eternity wtihout trembling if there three-fourths of there power are mastered."

" Then I don't have to die then, Luke. You wondering why I need three months?" I nodded. " It's because I need time to master all my powers. Right now, I'm trying to master the element, air. Because I am an Ancient. I was born an Ancient, Luke. I need to hurry up though now. It's going to be some hard work."

" Holy fuckin shit! Your an Ancient!" I exclaimed.

" Yes, I know, I know," Percy said, giving a mock bow. I laughed. Percy then smiled. He looked up, but only saw darkness. " How do I get out of here?" Percy suddenly asked.

" Um... dunno... Just pop back up in the world of conscious?" I said dumbly.

" Let's try flying up, eh? This might help me air power..." Percy then waved his arms and focused on the ground he flew up. " See ya Luke! Don't forget to, like, pick me up in three months!"

* * *

Percy's POV

I shot up fast and then I reached a light. I shot into the light and there I was. I was awake in the world of the conscious. Then I realized somebody's head was on my chest. It was Annabeth's head! I shook her awake and she blushed. She looked so cute when she blushed. Gods, I better stop thinking about that so I could part easier. Well, I'm telling Nico and Thalia so they could back me up because, well, I'm not really a traitor. Luke is, and still is, a good friend. Hey, sometimes he was more dumb than me. Usually, I'm the dumbest. Hey, after all, I am _the_ Seaweed Brain.

" Percy? You listening?" Annabeth said while waving her hand in front of my face.

" Uh, what you say?" was my genius response. Annabeth sighed.

" You've been out for the whole day. Chiron postponed Capture the Flag until you woke up. Well now your up, might as well tell Chiron."

" Ok. Help me up, will you. Wait. Nevermind. Might as well practice my air powers..." I made a movement with my hand and the air around me propelled me up. Annabeth stared at me in awe and I felt a few feathers grow on my back, glowing a little. I wonder what it means... Oh well. I started feeling weak agian and Annabeth grabbed my arm before I fell. I raised an eyebrow at her and she just blushed. I put an arm around her shoulders and started walking, only to find myself falling a little and Annabeth grabbed my arm again and this time, started helping me walk outside. We went over to where Chiron, Mr. D, and two other satyrs playing pinochle.

" Ah, hello Percy. How you feel?" Chiron asked, concerned.

" I feel a little weak. Drop me in water and I think I'll be ready to play Capture the Flag."

" Ah yes. I think this time with your powers, we'll win Capture the Flag. They'll finally lose their winning streak!" Chiron said happily.

" Yes, yes. We'll finally beat them. Hurrah, hurrah. Surprise, surprise," Mr. D said for the first time. " Now let's finish the game of pinochle! I think I have the winning hand this time. I beat the two other satyrs, now let's see you." Chiron took up his cards, and put them down.

" I guess I win, again," Chiron said. " I'm going to the mess hall to prepare the others for dinner. See you later Percy, Annabeth." and with that happy note, he cantered off.

" Well, what should we do now, Wise Girl?" I asked while walking off to nowhere specific.

" Well, want to sit at the beach for a little while, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked me.

" Sure, why not. While we're there, dump me into the water will you, Wise Girl?" I asked.

"'K. Sounds fun to me. Dumping you into the water, Seaweed Brain." We walked over to the beach and before I knew it, Annabeth rammed my back flat, literaly, into the water. I manipulated the air around me, sending me far away from the beach's shore. Right when I touched the water, I felt my strength flow back into me with a sense of calmness I always felt I was by or in the waters. I just laying down, floating, on the water. The conch horn for dinner blew and I shot myself into the air and flew to the shore. Annabeth was sitting on the beach, waiting for me. She some me flying, but I accidently crashed into her. Somehow, my lips were on her cheek. I quickly got up and tried to hide my embarrassment and blush that didn't work to well. I was about to apologize, but she put two fingers on my lips to stop me from saying anything. She got up and started walking toward the dining pavillion with me trailing behind her. Once we arrived, we parted to our seperate tables and I saw Artemis's Hunters at the Artemis table. I pondered on something. It was about Capture the Flag. Will _I _be able to win for them with my powers? Of course, my water powers were now maximized, so I could pretty much do everything with water. Air? Eh, I still need practice. Right then, I got this crazy idea because I couldn't find my locket anywhere. My wings were now formed with the locket, so I tried my crazy idea. I turned my head to my wings and blew on it. It turned to a sea-smelling dust. I thought another crazy idea. I said 'watch' in Ancient Greek and...

**Bwahahaha! Cliffie! Give me reviews! Yummy munchies! Just kidding. It's for motivation. Remember, review and review! I need, like, five review this time. Sorry people who like this, but hey, a guy like me is like a Seaweed Brain. I'm slow at typing this 'cause I need a lot of time! Cut me some slack will ya? Anyway, thanks to all the reveiws people gave me so far! Again, thank you percyjacksonfan and mia1dog!**

**Percy: Please reveiw! Reveiw and you will be keeping me alive! Please?! I'll tell you a very secret thing in the next chapter maybe?!**

**Annabeth: What type of secret?**

**Percy: *sweats* Umm, I said next chapter! Bye all!**

**Linus: Yes you heard him. Now to same it from the author! Please review my story and please no flames. They hurt! I mean seriously, they do hurt! Anywho... if any of you like the Underland Chonicles, check my page. I have began a story and I finished a oneshot!**


	3. I Made the Hunters and Dionysus a Fool

Chapter 2: I Made the Hunters and Dionysus a Fool of Themselves With My NEW RADICAL POWERS!

I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry about the long time wait. I just couldn't fit in any time for Fanfiction. I had too much advanced math and advanced language arts homework, including memorizing the Preamble of the constitution and trying to learn all of the Periodic Table. Ugh, too much work. Anyway, the chapter's title is self-explanatory. Ish. Also, let's just say the god, Dionysus, will lose his sanity with Percy shooting something at his _butt_? Whoops! Sorry, that was a little spoiler. Anyway, enjoy the story and take that disclaimer and insert it down below the author's note. I'm too lazy-ish. ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't feel lazy anymore! I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The credit goes to Rick Riordan. If I did own this, I would make Percy and Annabeth together in the first chapter of the Lightning Thief. Or maybe Percy and Thalia... Hard to choose. I like both of those pairings. Any of you know what's the pairing name for Percy and Thalia?

Xangelic-demonicX: Thank you for the review! Well, I don't know what to thank, but please tell me how this is funny? I don't understand how this is funny...

mia 1 dog: Ya, that's what I thought you said... Sorry for the confusion-ish thing. You asked what's the cliffie? You'll see cuz the the watch will have something RADICALY NEW! (Not the watch)

Star Dust2345: Thank you for the review!

Ok... Enough with the talking! Time for the STORY!

Sure enough, the wings _did_ change to a watch, but now engraved on it said 'Perseus Jackson' instead of 'Percy Jackosn'. I started glowing a sea green color and a felt a strange sensation run through through my body. Then all of a sudden, my watch burst into dust because I muttered 'wings' in Ancient Greek. The dust circled around my back and formed into the wings. There it was. The nice wings I might have to rely on to help me survive the rest of my life

Boy, was that ever true!

The wings started glowing just like me and the air around me burst into lightning. Just around _me. _Yes, I also said LIGHTNING! Everybody's head in the pavilion swiveled toward me and stared. I was about to say something, but _someone_ just_ had_ to be a daughter of Zeus. Being a daughter of Zeus means you probably would like electricity and all that stuff. And that certain daughter _did_ like lightning, and that certain daughter was _Thalia_. Yes, I said _Thalia_. She shot me with lightning, laughing. I got hit, but whoa! No pain! That's badass. Thalia muttered a curse word, also known as COLORFUL words. Ya know, those swear words? All of a sudden, I felt this electrocuting sensation in my back. No, actually, it's NOT my _back_. It was my_ wings_. Wonderful times, wonderful times. NOT! It hurt like hell. Hey, I _may_ be seeing Hades today.

Oh boy, I hope that was NOT true. I'm too _young_ to die! In a blink of an eye, the sensation was gone. Wow, that was fast! I raised my hand and I felt this tingling sensation. Oh, no, not again! I do NOT like that hurting-like-hell sensation. Bye luck, it wasn't. Lucky me, lucky me! Instead, I said…

" Lightning" I said in Ancient Greek and pointed it at Dionysus. Big mistake because Dionysus was turned around, bored, and I was pointing my finger at his _butt_. What I also said was _lightning_. Out came a lightning bolt, to my amazement, and shot Dionysus in the _butt_. Bad choice to point at. Scratch that. Bad _place_ to point at.

" Who in the name my sanity did that?!" Dionysus yelled. The director traced the campers gazes and where it landed was _me_. Chiron looked at me up and down. He was REALLY amazed. So was Artemis. Make that, EVERYBODY was amazed.

" Do you have any sanity?" I asked Mr.D. Horrible choice of words. Lots of humor, though. All of a sudden, everybody fell off their dining seats and was rolling on the floor laughing as loud as they can. Grape vines erupted from the marble floor and started to strangle me. Everybody looked wide eyed at me, NOT laughing, and I just concentrated my gaze on it. Focus, focus, I thought. Lightning, I thought. I felt dust right there with a _scared_ looking Dionysus looking at me.

" Don't shoot me," he screamed and started to run around in circles, sucking his thumb. Everybody looked dumbfounded, and started their roars of laughter. On the pavilion's marble floor.

I blinked.

I blinked for a second time.

Dionysus TOTALLY lost his sanity. Should I help? Nah, it's his own problem. Capture the Flag was today, I thought. Wait, CAPTURE THE FLAG WAS TODAY! I WOULD RULE AGAINST THE HUNTERS! GO MY NEW POWER! A little part my brain thought, experiment time! I muttered to myself 'shoot him down with air' in Ancient Greek. A rush of air rushed by and knocked into Dionysus, sending him _soaring_ through the air, crashing his head to a pillar in the process, and fell _UNCONSCIOUS_. Yes, one of the Olympian _god_ went _unconscious_. Artemis just stared at Percy. If your getting the thought of Artemis's stare was like the lovey dovey kind, your stupid. No offense, though. You probably already know that Artemis made a vow! Back to reality, Artemis's stare was the kind like oh-my-titans-he-just-made-a-_god_-go-_unconscious_. Wait, I _think_ it was saying titans 'cause ya know, it's _Hera_ and Zeus, so it can't be Zeus. Ummm, am I confusing you? 'Cause if you _are_ confused, don't worry. I confused myself, too. Well, maybe for _me _it's ok because, you know, I'm a _seaweed brain_. NOT smart and stuff is describing seaweed brain. And ya know what? I might actually escape that nickname 'cause I've been pretty _smart_ lately. Yes, I said _smart_. _NOT _stupid. Eh, I'm gonna have to ask Annabeth about that... Might as well just go now.

" Hey Annabeth?" I said while walking toward the Athena table. The Athena table, by far long, had already stopped laughing. They also ruin the fun. Party-poopers. Well, I'll make an exception for Annabeth... somehow... Anyways back to the conversation...

"Percy? Percy?!" Annabeth said, waving a hand in front of my face. " You zoned out. So what were you asking for?"

" Oh, um, well, you know you always call me seaweed brain?" I started.

" Yes..." Annabeth responded while nodding her head slowly. " I call you that because, well, sometimes you're just plain stupid. No offense." I ignored the 'offensive' part.

" well, have you realized that I've been smarter lately? So instead of calling me seaweed brain, call me something else. Something, well, that doesn't make me sound stupid. Seaweed brain makes me sound stupid."

" Well, how about Kelp Face?" Annabeth suggested. Umm, that stills make me sound stupid, was what I was about to say, but instead, Thalia overheard our conversation and said to Annabeth that only she, Thalia, could call him Kelp Face, well, 'cause you know, she made up that nickname for me. In return, I call Thalia Pinecone Face. It annoys her _a lot_, and she usually shoot lightning at me, or just shocks me, as in, static electricity. By the way, it hurts WAY more than a regular shock. Ya know, her being a daughter of Zeus and all that. All of a sudden, this thought came into my head.

I have _lightning_ powers now. The shocks _won't _hurt me anymore. I could probably just spray water over her ALL the time now. Evil thoughts, evil thoughts... but not as evil as _the_ evil. Which mean, Kronos. Damn that cursed titan. He's gonna be residing in my body in _three _months. Horrible thoughts, horrible thoughts... Actually, make that VERY horrible thoughts. Scratch that. VERY EVIL horrible thoughts. Scratch that, _again_. VERY EVIL HORRIBLE THOUGHTS. Well, good thing is that Luke would be released, right? A little, just a little. I wish it wasn't Luke that betrayed us, well, _half_ betrayed us. Blame that betrayal part on Kronos. Blame ALL bad things on Kronos. Well, I just wish that it was somebody else instead of Luke... Luke was actually a pretty good friend. First person to personally welcome me, hand shakes and introductions and all. Good time, good times... I just want to beat the _shit_ out of Kronos. Then again, I'm gonna have to beat the shit out of _me_. Well, 'cause Kronos will be _inside_ of me, so I _can't_ just go inside myself and drag him out. It's just plain impossible. But I just _have_ to because Kronos is the threat to the _whole_ world, including the gods. That makes _me_ the biggest threat to the whole world, then making my _friends_ a threat to the whole world, making my friends' friends a threat to the world, making my friends' friends' friends a threat to the world, and so on so forth.

Ok... I think I got off topic... Anyway as I was saying, I could pull all sorts of pranks against Thalia. SHE CAN'T SHOCK ME ANYMORE!!! HAHAHA!!! Umm, scary... I think I forgot about Zeus... Uh oh, he could just disintegrate me with a _snap_ of his fingers... Maybe I should take a longer thought about pulling pranks on Thalia... Things could STILL be pretty life threatening to me.

" Alright campers! Go back to your cabins and prepare for Capture the Flag now!" Chiron said, just loud enough over the laughter.

" But what are the teams?" a camper said.

" You remember the Hunters are here? They will be our opponents and Artemis herself could join. Before you say 'We still are going to lose', don't forget I could also join!" Chiron said. Even though he said that he himself could join, all the campers still moaned except me. And the Athena cabin, too. " _And_," Chiron began after the other campers stopped moaning, " Percy could still use his full... powers." Everybody's head immediately snapped up, grinning from ear to ear, knowing full well, we actually _might_ win. Might is a PRODIGIOUS clue word. Now, we could finally go prepare for our _first_ win against the Hunter!

***PWNING TIME***

All of us were doing stretches. Well, except me. I was too busy flying around in the air. Some Hunters even shooting arrows at me for fun, which I just shot them with lightning, frying their arrows and their hair. Oh, the fun!

All of a sudden, I remembered something. I was flying with my WINGS! Oh my GODS! This is so AWESOME! In the middle of my awe, the horn sounding the beginning of Capture the Flag. I spiraled down to a landing on the ground, but something AMAZING happened. At that moment, I was thinking that what if the plants around me formed a cushion? Actually, the plants DID form a cushion and I crashed down. WHOA! IT FELT LIKE A PILLOW! AMAZING! Then, I thought of the plants erupting in flames, which was bad because the Demeter kids were staring at me in awe, and it did. Another thought popped into my head. Why wasn't _I_ burning up. Oh, because now I just realized flames and thorns erupted from my now wings that had lightning. Hey, when did that happen? Anyways, I thought of the ground form a barrier around me, which it did. Then, my wings got encrusted with... dirt? But anyway, I somehow got a scrape and I winced at it. That actually hurt a little. Just a little. I imagined that the scrape would heal in a sea green glow, and guess what, IT ACTUALLY DID! I took a glance at my wings and to my amazement, it was glowing a little sea green color. I had this AWESOME idea come into my head.

" Everybody stop!" I yelled. " I'm gonna face the hunters _alone_. I'm gonna OWN!" I knew exactly how. I'm gonna create dragons using my powers. HUGE dragons. Also creating barriers around the flag. Of course, using every power I know.

" What the fuck are you talking about, _Prissy_? You're gonna get sent to oblivion in hell!" Clarisse shouted.

" Umm, I think you mean Hades...? Nico corrected. Chiron looked over of what he heard _and_ saw.

" I think we should let Percy do his own thing. He has a surprise for the Hunters," Chiron supplied to my idea. Clarisse huffed and walked away, burning up in rage and anger. At ME. Pretty bad to have a daughter or son of Ares mad at you. More specifically, Clarrise. After all she is a daughter of Ares. And has temperamental problems. A.K.A., anger issues. A HUGE one, too. " Ok now, the Hunters are ready. Percy, are you ready?" Chiron directed the question to me.

" All ready to go!" I said.

" Ok, To your positions, GO!" Chiron boomed. I heard somebody say I was gonna get pwned. Specifically who said that was Clarisse. Surprise, surprise. Not. At. All. I hurriedly set up a water, lightning, fire, plant, thorn, rock, and dirt barrier around the flag. Then, I created the dragons I had planned. Big success. I duplicated each by ten, and I put half on guard for the flag barrier, and the other half to be a distraction, which wasn't really needed. I flew over to the flag, and every camper was staring at me in awe. Including the _whole_ Ares cabin. That was a PRODIGIOUS surprise. I saw Artemis and Thalia come my way. I stomped on the ground around me, sending rocks flying toward the two. Thalia shot lightning at the few rocks and shot some at me. No prevail. I shot some fire at Thalia, which Artemis stopped it. I waved my hand, and water suddenly appeared out of no where. Thalia raised her eyebrows at it, with a little bit of surprise 'cause it just appeared out of thin air. Artemis ignored it, and continued to attack me. I flung the hand I wasn't using to hold the water, which was my right, and drew Riptide. I flipped the cap off, and the cap fell onto the ground, immediately appearing in my pocket.

Ah, so useful. I contained a chuckle as Clarrise fell down from where she was watching. She got up while mumbling some pretty COLORFUL words. She was, to her horror, very surprised. I slashed downward in an arch and let a wave of water erupt from it, without saying anything. Wonderful, that's must be a little taste of what my water powers now. Just plain, actually, it's pretty awesome. I saw Thalia coming from behind. I just realized that the other hunters were trying to defeat the dragons in fruitful attempts, including the barriers. I'm just TOO good for them. Just too good. WAY too good. I shot a bolt of lightning from inside the water, which she negated it with her own bolt own lightning, but I had plans of my own. I shot the water from my left hand at her, using the air around pushing faster and faster, until it splashed on her. I used my air powers to reflect the bolt of lightning back at her, while merging it with mine. The now huge lightning bolt crashed onto her. It electrocuted her somewhat. I think her powers didn't work against electrocution. Hmm, better focus on the fight before me now 'cause Artemis got a slash at me with one of her silver knife. I raised my left hand against it and muttered out the Ancient Greek words for the power to heal myself. The words I said were, ' Heal these cuts on my arm'. Artemis's eyes grew wide in awe, which I used that time to blast her away and I shot myself into the air and put my self in all the powers I know. I spiraled down to the ground, at the barriers around the flag I was supposed to be guarding. I just realized that my flag was at the tip of the boundary line. I must have thought too much of myself. I landed, sending the Hunters around it sprawled on the floor. One of the Hunters shot a _fart_ arrow at me. Might as well do something funny and embarrass the goddess herself. I directed the fart arrow at the dazed Artemis, to my surprise, and it hit her... butt? The campers looked wide eyed at me, and the Stoll brothers whooped.

" The Hunters got PWNED by a single man team. THEY GOT PWNED BY PERCY!!!" both of them yelled into a... bullhorn? Everybody else whooped and came over to congratulate me. Annabeth gave me a hug, and my face turned red. Lucky nobody saw my face because they were too busy whooping in joy. I felt myself being carried around.

" Alright campers, we're taking some party time for our FIRST time winning against the Hunters," Chiron said, smiling a very big smile. Everybody whooped at that, leaving the Hunter in the daze of defeat. To _one_ person. They just got PWNED big time. The rest of the night should be in the record books 'cause it was a HUGE BLOWOUT PARTY!

And I mean _the_ HUGE BLOWOUT PARTY! It was almost as good as the Olympus regular parties, so I'm guessing that a Olympus HUGE BLOWOUT PARTY is infinite times better. Well, I mean like, it's the _gods_ we're talking about. I cant believe I'm going to say this, but I may, just may, be appreciative of being a son of a god. In my way, I'm actually pretty _happy_ being a half blood. That's how I met all my friends. That's how I met... Annabeth.

I'm gonna need to tell a couple people of my plan to destroy Kronos. I have the couple people in mind. Thalia and Nico are the ones I think are gonna be the ones knowing about my plan. After all, they _are _my cousins.I'm gonna have to keep the plan away from Annabeth, though. Just so you know, I'm not doing this for Luke. I'm doing this for the person I love. And that certain person is...

Annabeth

I love her very much. And I'm willing to sacrifice my _life_ to help her get Luke back. If this is going to make you happy, I WILL do it for you. Even though I will die, I don't care. This is for you Annabeth, and only for you.

***Sometime in the near future chapters***

Boy, how wrong did I ever get? And I thought I would die. WRONG! Because of my powers, I might actually survive. No, might is actually a too small of a word describing what would happen. I WILL survive, no matter what happens, I will survive. Now that, my friends will be the exact way how it happens.

**How was that spoiler for you guys? It was awesome wasn't it?! Now that you guys now Percy WILL survive, I have other surprises for you guys. And I have many, just too many. Well, that's what I think. Anyways, how did you like the humor in this chapter? It was pretty funny wasn't it? I hope it was. That little last paragraph was a mix of Percy's POV and my POV. Did you also realize there was a teeny tiny bit of Percabeth in there? It was awesome. Heres what Percy has to say right nor though.**

**Percy: I LOVE ANNABETH!**

**Linus: Not that you dumbass. The other one**

**Percy: You mean like, R&R stuff?**

**Linus: Ya, close enough. You know theres more though**

**Percy: Yes, I know, I know**

**Linus, WTF? THEN SAY IT!**

**Percy: Please review this chapter and give the other ideas for the next chapter. If you review, you might actually see me alive, despite what the author said**

**Linus: He might live depending on your reviews. It's up to you. AND APRIL FOOLS DAY IS OVER!**

**Percy: Sadly, it is. I actually thought the author would yell out 'APRIL FOOLS!'**

**Linus: Anywho, you heard what Percy and I said. He might live, depending on your reviews.**

**Jack1141: Thanks for the review! I would NEVER, EVER let the main character die, but keep reviewing to make sure Percy will LIVE!**

**Oh ya, this is like about 3,800 words long including the author's notes. LONGEST CHAPTER YET! BOO YA! IT'S SO AWESOME!!!**

**Has any of you figured out how to put Ancient Greek words on here? cause I havn't. PLEASE HELP ME! PRETTY PLEASE!**


End file.
